


палками и камнями

by MsFlaffy



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: - Эй, - зовет Бокуто, и Кей останавливается, но не оборачивается.Мгновение тишины; ну, такой, какая может быть в клубе, когда музыка сливается со смехом, который сливается с грохотом в груди, который совершенно не радует.Бокуто говорит негромко:- Если ломаешь что-то, доводи до конца. И не ломай то, что не планируешь чинить.Сегодня на прогулке: бананы, занавески и свободная интерпретация понятия «долгая дорога»





	палками и камнями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sticks and stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710852) by [Batman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batman/pseuds/Batman). 



В какой-то точке своего взросления – или последовательности точек, соединяющей в ровные линии, какие ему так нравится рисовать в конспектах, детство, юность и постоянно дергающее болью сознание, – Кей узнал, что повысив степень виновности вселенной с сорока до восьмидесяти процентов, можно сделать жизнь (в основе которой не то утраченные фрагменты, не то единственный сохранившийся) гораздо проще. Проще и даже, пожалуй, забавнее - по крайней мере, для друзей, давно считающих тебя ходячим несчастьем. Да и для самого себя, когда вспоминаешь прошедший день. Вселенная против тебя: вселенная то, вселенная се, космические баталии перед кофеваркой, и любая маленькая победа – как месть за то, чего чертова вселенная тебя лишила. Любая будничная победа – как покаяние за ту боль, которую причинял себе сам.

На этот раз вселенная ни при чем. Никто другой ни при чем, и не получится свалить вину на жизнь, обстоятельства или тот факт, что он был измучен, зол, что ему тоже было больно. Нет, Цукишима Кей сам решил уничтожить не просто единственное хорошее, что подарила ему вселенная, но единственное, к чему потянулся сам, вместо того, чтобы нехотя принять подачку. Единственный человек, которого подпустил ближе, перед которым раскрылся – и вот пожалуйста. Его собственные руки — и это не дает ему покоя — дрожат, больше не находя себе применения, сжимаются в кулаки, чтобы успокоиться. Его собственное сознание породило те слова, собственные губы произнесли их, и теперешняя неприкаянность — ощущение совершенно незнакомое. В конце концов, Кею уже _случалось_ обижать кого-то, но никогда — настолько эффективно, ужасно и с такой безобразной потребностью в ответной реакции.

Бокуто не разговаривает с ним уже неделю. К счастью, его великодушная натура не позволяет демонстративно игнорировать Кея: он просто избегает взгляда еще упорнее, чем сам Кей, и проходит мимо, уставившись в пол. Да они и не виделись толком с той последней встречи в Вертиго; близится сессия, все устали и, возможно, Бокуто собрался и уехал к…

Он… Кей. Кей на занятиях. Кей на занятиях, сейчас почти десять утра. И он вроде бы спал, но не отдохнул, и теперь обиженно причитает о том, насколько жалка и убога его жизнь. Стыд и срам.

Самое смешное… Нет. Это не смешно. Да, блядь, Кей просто _устал_ язвить по любому поводу. Устал язвить, а мозг будто только и _ждал повода_ , чтобы сбавить обороты. Не смешно, но забавно: в тот день, когда он вернулся из Вертиго в полном отупении, кое-как открыл дверь и, зайдя в квартиру, снова закрыл изнутри, а потом прижался лбом к дереву и невидящим взглядом смотрел на ключи в руке – пять, десять минут; когда, не разуваясь, отошел от двери и сел на кровать – пятнадцать, двадцать минут; когда сидел на краю кровати и смотрел в пол.

Так, о чем это он. Вернувшись из Вертиго, он сидел на кровати. Раздался короткий, резкий звонок, и сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди. Собравшись с духом, он распахнул дверь и увидел Ямагучи – все еще в запачканном свитере, с улыбкой на лице и таким счастливым видом, что в голове не укладывалось.

Впрочем, едва Ямагучи разглядел лицо Кея, улыбка исчезла. Кей посторонился, пропуская его в квартиру и впервые в жизни не находя слов.

Не смешно. На следующий день он узнал от Хинаты, что Ячи взяла щенка из приюта, и даже _немного_ посмеялся: хоть у кого-то жизнь налаживается, и Ямагучи улыбался _до того_ , как Кей открыл дверь.

Кей на занятиях. Половина одиннадцатого утра.

***

Бокуто не разговаривает с ним уже десять дней.

Десять дней проходит, прежде чем Кей снова появляется в Вертиго. С еще меньшим энтузиазмом, чем в прошлый раз, но сейчас ему уже все равно. Музыка сливается со смехом, который сливается с грохотом в груди, который совершенно не радует. Кей, облокотившись на стойку, разглядывает зеленую бутылку какого-то пойла на полке. Он знает, что с таким видом непременно заработает от барменов что-нибудь за счет заведения, и слишком устал, чтобы сделать лицо попроще; слишком устал, чтобы отказываться от выпивки. В голове уже слегка плывет. Становится немного лучше, а может, хуже.

Кей бы отмазался, но его как одного из лучших в группе притащили сюда прямо с последнего экзамена по микроэкономике, он и пикнуть не успел. В общем, все не так уж плохо, если не сосредотачиваться на беспокойстве, которое непрестанно гложет вот уже больше недели. Кей даже не понимал, насколько был _умиротворен_ , пусть и не безумно счастлив, пока сам все не разрушил. Одна из вещей, которых не замечаешь, пока они не становятся разрывом в ткани, трещиной в стене. Переломный момент, ускользавший от внимания, пока они были слишком заняты тем, что отлично справлялись с тем, что отлично справлялись с тем, что _отлично справлялись_.

\- Да, я им сказал не…

Кей отвлекается от бутылки и тут же жалеет об этом. Бокуто тупо моргает на него, потом крепче сжимает телефон в руке, будто от изумления даже не смог скрыть пробежавшую по лицу тень. И это больнее всего. Хуже, чем если бы Бокуто оскалился и сказал: « _Ты? Здесь?_ » Если бы Бокуто уставился, или отвернулся, или… да что угодно. Едва ли не больше, чем сам факт содеянного, Кея убивает собственная _беспечность_. Он даже не подумал, что они существуют не в вакууме, что обо всем узнает Бокуто, а может, и Акааши, и Кенма… Ямагучи и Фурихата, который видел, как поспешно он уходил. Что, причиняя кому-то – и себе - боль, ранишь друзей. Что последствия расходятся, как круги по воде, а не застывают в вакууме.

А ведь Кей только начал находить свое место.

Он встает и, оставив на стуле куртку, чтобы можно было вернуться и еще поглазеть на бутылки, идет в туалет.

\- Эй, - зовет Бокуто, и Кей останавливается, но не оборачивается.

Мгновение тишины; ну, такой, какая может быть в клубе, когда музыка сливается со смехом, который сливается с грохотом в груди, который совершенно не радует.

Бокуто говорит негромко:

\- Если ломаешь что-то, доводи до конца. И не ломай то, что не планируешь чинить.

 _Не разбирай то, что не сможешь собрать обратно_ , - звучит в голове голосом безымянного профессора, очень похоже на прописные истины с семинаров. Он бы рассмеялся, но из-за комка в горле не может. Так что медлит еще секунду, показывая, что услышал, и идет дальше.

***

В туалете его находит Акааши.

Кей прислонился к столешнице, скрестил руки на груди и изучает пол, удивительно чистый для десяти вечера. Свет слишком яркий, особенно по сравнению с расчерченной неоном темнотой снаружи, но он не смотрит ни на что конкретное. Не делает ничего конкретного, просто позволяет глухим басам окатывать волной каждый раз, как кто-то заходит или выходит, иногда удостаивая его случайным взглядом и, возможно, думая, что он пьян. Не пьян, к сожалению. Разве что чуть-чуть.

Смена Акааши, скорее всего, еще не началась. На самом деле, Кей неплохо помнит его расписание: любимец публики - и не только благодаря своим миксам - заступает на вахту в полночь. Иногда ставит в очередь несколько треков, чтобы спуститься вниз, пропустить стаканчик, потанцевать с Бокуто, если их перерывы совпадут. А они совпадают: Бокуто влюблен, и несколько дней назад Кей бы обфыркал его за это. Несколько дней назад он бы обфыркал многое из того, что сейчас совершенно не кажется смешным. 

Смена Акааши, скорее всего, еще не началась, а значит, он зашел умыться и поправить прическу. Что и делает, но только после того, как бросает взгляд на Кея. Тот замечает, но не утруждает себя объяснениями. Из них четверых Акааши, пожалуй, наиболее восприимчив и внимателен. Хотя не Кею судить. Короче, он не утруждает себя объяснениями и, глянув на Акааши в ответ, снова возвращается к изучению своих ботинок.

Это вроде бы работает. Во всяком случае, когда Акааши заканчивает размазывать сурьму подолом белой футболки, то еще долго молчит. Он смотрит на Кея, но не так тяжело и эмоционально, как Бокуто. Просто смотрит, терпеливо ждет, будто Кей все же найдет, что сказать, хотя оба знают: не найдет. А у Кея, который не ожидал незаслуженного, как он считает, сочувствия, снова перехватывает горло.

Потом Акааши снова поворачивается к зеркалу и говорит своему отражению:

\- Хочешь, покажу тебе, как работает секвенсор. Поставишь пару песен, - и добавляет после паузы: - Я не скажу Куроо-сану, какие выберешь.

И от имени, произнесенного так буднично, так естественно, словно… словно Кей не сделал ничего плохого, словно ничего не кончено, бесповоротно и безнадежно, что-то нарастает внутри. Кей, не ожидавший незаслуженного, как он считает, доверия, поднимает взгляд. Улыбается.

\- Я могу сломать.

Акааши молчит так долго, что Кею кажется: вот опять он это сделал. Потом:

\- _Кей_.

У него вырывается жалкий, задушенный всхлип, который он успевает подавить, но недостаточно быстро; комнатка, созданная для эха, подхватывает его, хотя снаружи это неприкрытое отчаяние растворилось бы в тысяче других звуков. Здесь оно отражается от стен, а Кей прячет лицо в ладонях и пытается не издать больше ни звука.

Тогда проливаются слезы – яростные, горячие. И Кей удивлен, что совсем не удивлен; в конце концов, если с Куроо все непривычно, все в новинку, – наверное, и это закономерно. Хотя он все равно не представляет, что делать; ему немного страшно, очень грустно, но больше всего хочется свернуться клубком в постели и перестать чувствовать себя одиноким в толпе. Он не сообразил снять очки прежде, чем закрывать лицо руками, и теперь они впиваются в переносицу, а стекла наверняка запачкаются, но Кею… Кею просто хочется плакать.

В голове нет ни единой мысли, когда Акааши кладет руку ему на макушку, перебирает растрепанные высветленные пряди. Причина слез настолько очевидна, что он сам не знает, почему плачет. Его просто захлестывает волна за волной; только кажется, что вот сейчас он перестанет, как все начинается сначала, и рыдания все настойчивее рвутся из горла, хотя пока удается их сдерживать. Кей не знает, что думать, с кем поговорить, где искать прощения. Не знает, где искать прощения.

Не знает, у кого просить прощения, – пока не понимает.

И в тот же момент всем телом ощущает первое дуновение спокойствия, которое помогает высушить слезы, облегчает дыхание, и вот он уже способен выпрямиться, взять у Акааши бумажное полотенце и вытереть глаза.

\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит он и откашливается, потому что это звучит не так ровно, как ему хотелось бы. – Я, пожалуй… пойду домой.

Акааши оглядывает его внимательно, пристально.

\- Хочешь, провожу?

Кей улыбается – очень-очень слабо, еще незаметнее, чем обычно. Но эта улыбка хотя бы не ранит, как шипы.

\- Не надо. Я кое-кому позвоню.

***

И только когда Акитеру отвечает после третьего звонка хриплым - «Кей?», он задумывается о том, что делает. Раньше, пока он шел домой, снимал обувь и устраивался на кровати – спиной к стене, с телефоном в руках, – было не до того.

\- Кей? Все нормально?

\- Прости, - в панике говорит он. – Я…

И каким-то образом на него обрушиваются все причины, которых он не мог осознать в туалете Вертиго. Он понимает, что никогда не имеет в виду ничего плохого – по крайней мере, так ему кажется, - но за время, когда эмоции добираются из груди до горла, язвительный ум успевает все перекорежить так, что слова колются и царапаются. Как же долго он к этому шел. Он не может… когда он… когда он понял, что искал прощения… просто не верится, что ему хватило наглости позвонить Акитеру в десять вечера – Акитеру, который любит его больше всех на свете. Не верится, что хватает наглости любить Куроо Тецуро после того, что сделал с ним. Уму непостижимо.

\- Прости, прости. Спи, я ошибся номером.

\- Я сейчас приеду.

Кей хмурится, пытаясь привести в порядок спутанные мысли. Откашливается.

\- Что? Аки, одиннадцатый час…

\- Заткнись, - говорит Акитеру. Кей моргает, убирает телефон от уха и снова моргает на экран. Это… За все годы… Он поспешно возвращает телефон к уху. – Поешь бананов или еще чего. Скоро увидимся, а пока буду писать.

И, не успевает Кей вставить и слова, разговор заканчивается, а он сидит на кровати и по-прежнему держит телефон возле уха. Больше всего ситуация напоминает то, как Бокуто, не получив ответа на сообщения, приходил стучать в дверь — еще в начале года, кажется, так давно, когда еще было жарко, а Кей слушал совершенно другую музыку, такую же, как много лет до этого. Сравнение с Бокуто даже вызывает смех, несмотря на боль в груди; они ведь совершенно не похожи, Бокуто и Акитеру. Кей смеется, пока не вспоминает, что они совершенно не похожи и что Бокуто давно уже с ним не разговаривает, а сам он ничего не может сделать нормально. Ничего не может сделать нормально. Ни одной гребаной вещи.

И снова подступают слезы, как в Вертиго, и Кей стискивает зубы. Поднимается, приглаживает волосы и идет добывать себе банан.

***

По крайней мере, не он один в этой студенческой квартире чувствует себя категорически не в своей тарелке и аж на двенадцать лет. Кей ведь знает брата _как облупленного_. Так долго его любил. Знает, что решение приехать было очень спонтанным, и за три с половиной часа, проведенных за рулем, Акитеру раз пятьдесят успел пожалеть о нем и подумать, что его дернуло так сказать.

И даже если бы Кей сам не догадался, это видно по неловкой позе, в которой Акитеру примостился на краешке кровати - точно так же, как несколько дней назад сам Кей. Было бы смешно, не будь _Кей_ так поглощен мыслью, о чем вообще думал Акитеру, когда сказал, что сейчас приедет.

К тому же тот ни разу не видел квартиру Кея. Хотя отговорка «Тадаши поможет с переездом» была наготове, Акитеру даже не предложил – и это было больно, но, наверное, заслуженно. Короче, сейчас Акитеру примостился на краешке кровати в своем «пилоте» и джинсах и постукивает ногой по полу, стараясь не озираться _слишком уж_ откровенно.

А Кей для разнообразия не пытается скрыть, что изучает брата, не скрываясь. Тот ведь уже спал, потом всю дорогу ерошил волосы, и они теперь в полном беспорядке; карие глаза смотрят мягко, лицо усталое, но не измученное. Кей откидывается на спинку стула, размышляет, что брата дернуло приехать, и с каждой секундой все лучше понимает: он, кажется, знает, что. Надо было только увидеть. Надо было только попросить.

Наконец Акитеру тоже смотрит в ответ, более открыто, чем все пять лет до этого. Тепло и ясно, будто сам не знал, о чем думал, решив приехать, но теперь нисколько не жалеет.

\- Рассказывай, - говорит Акитеру, и Кей… Кей слушается.

Он рассказывает все. Начинает не с вишнево-красного Приуса, а с того, как «в первый день у нас была вводная, а я пришел на двадцать минут раньше, так что здание еще не открыли». Начинает с «я правда не мог придумать, что каждый день готовить на обед, казалось, никаких рецептов не хватит и все сведется к лапше и рису». Начинает с «сосед подсунул мне записку, что в этой квартире водятся привидения». 

Он рассказывает про Ячи, щенка и то, как Ямагучи любит свою специальность, словно нашел призвание. Про Фурихату, Киндаичи и Куними, и как весь кампус поклоняется Геккону Тоору. Про гребаного кошака Кенмы, фотосессию с шелковыми костюмами и тростями, и как Нишиноя велел ему сделать вид, что подался вперед, и как это _чертовски трудно_ – делать вид, что подаешься вперед.

Потом он говорит о Куроо. Возвращается к концу июля и признается, что иногда выпивает, что порой к утру он в одном стакане от телефонного звонка. Возвращается к концу июля и катастрофическим ягербумам Бокуто и рассказывает Акитеру, что, если отвлекается, ноги неизменно приводят его ко входу в одно маленькое кафе, кондитерскую, кофейню.

Говорит о вишнево-красном Приусе. Возвращается к концу июля и началу августа, к черничному маффину, который не заказывал, в отличие от малинового. Теперь он ходит взад-вперед по комнате, ведь знакомая досада на Куроо совершенно неистребима, никуда не делась и заставляет повышать голос, так что приходится одергивать себя и говорить тише. Он проходит от стола до кровати, берет подушку, кладет обратно, едва не запинается о вытянутые ноги Акитеру, возвращается к столу, находит ручку и царапает что-то на листке.

Кей не говорит, что влюбился. Вместо этого рассказывает про корявый почерк Куроо и жуткую прическу, адский кофе, который он добровольно вливает в себя по утрам, про то, как они вешали гирлянды в _Le Petit Мечте_ и что «он спел для меня песню, думая, что меня там не было».

Говорит про пластырь и лед, не врет и не скрывает своих слов, сказанных десять дней назад. Говорит «я облажался», и не раз, потому что ему нравится, как это звучит. Повторяет снова и снова: «Я облажался. Я облажался».

И на этом останавливается, потому что не хватает дыхания. Он никогда ни о чем не говорил так _откровенно_ , так по-детски, капризно и _громко_. Ему этого не хватало – открытости перед кем-то, перед Акитеру, ведь Кей, несмотря ни на что, всегда верил: Акитеру поддержит.

Надо было только увидеть, попросить. Сейчас, когда времени уже за полночь, из него не выветрился алкоголь, а на кровати сидит, положив подушку на колени, Акитеру, становится проще принять факт: именно это было причиной его чувства вины. И да, Кею жаль. Кею так чертовски жаль.

Акитеру улыбается.

\- Выдохся?

\- Вроде того, - отвечает Кей.

\- Ладно. 

И хотя Кею _ужасно не хватало_ этой улыбки, как части себя, он не уверен, уместна ли она здесь и сейчас. Да, пусть он потратил – он сверяется с часами – двадцать минут на пересказ своего учебного года, но также закончил тройным «Я облажался». И плюс ко всему его пугает, что он, возможно, не наплакался, и это было бы просто нечто.

\- Я рад, что вы поругались, - говорит Акитеру, и Кей давится слюной. – Серьезно. Так рад, что вы поругались с этим парнем.

\- Тецуро.

\- Тецуро. Точно. Очень хорошо, что вы так некрасиво поссорились с Тецуро.

\- Почему, - тупо спрашивает Кей. Он все еще стоит у стола, и край впивается ему в ладонь. – Что. Почему.

\- Почему? – Акитеру склоняет голову набок, и Кей думает – может, так выглядел бы их отец, сумей Кей пересказать ему то же самое. – Потому что этот твой мальчик ни перед кем не открывает ворота. Ворот вообще нет. Придется ломать забор.

От этих слов Кей весь напрягается. Да, это как раз Куроо: человек, чьих границ не видишь, пока не нарушишь. Человек, которого, кажется, нельзя сломать, пока… _Не ломай то, что не планируешь чинить._

\- Я…

\- Или, - прерывает Акитеру, по-прежнему с улыбкой, - через забор можно перелезть. И все будет цело.

Кей тупо смотрит на него.

Добрую минуту. Или больше. И Акитеру не возражает.

\- Я рад, что вы поругались, малыш, - повторяет он, оставляя недосказанным, но услышанным – _как и нам следовало_. – Потому что теперь можете поговорить.

***

Много позже, в ту несусветную рань, когда можно смеяться над чьими-то воплями и улюлюканьем на парковке, Акитеру поворачивается к Кею с очень, очень серьезным выражением лица, от которого перехватывает дыхание.

\- Что? – Кей успевает засомневаться во всем.

\- У тебя, - безмятежно спрашивает Акитеру, - все-таки есть бананы? Ужасно есть охота.

***

И все же _поговорить_ оказывается не так просто.

Во-первых, два дня после отъезда Акитеру Кей собирается с духом, чтобы появиться в _Le Petit Осложнении_ , а когда _наконец_ преуспевает, времени третий час ночи, на улице _мороз_ , и Кей очень долго стоит у черного входа. Потом соображает, что не сможет войти ни здесь, ни через зал – кафе уже закрыто, - если не напишет Куроо, и снова погружается в пучину отверженности.

Хотя на этот раз ему немного легче: всего один день в компании Акитеру сотворил чудо, на которое уже не приходилось рассчитывать. Немного легче, но его пессимизм не позволяет думать, что вот он посмеялся, как не смеялся уже давно, – и все тут же станет хорошо. С другой стороны, если что-то может пойти под откос, что-то может встать на рельсы. Если что-то может пойти под откос, что-то может встать на рельсы.

Короче, все эти измышления приводят к тому, что Кей тупо стоит перед дверью, а потом решает сесть на поребрик неподалеку, прямо за чертовой машиной Куроо, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Следующим логичным шагом кажется уткнуться в колени лбом и закрыть глаза. Куроо, наверное, закончил с уборкой, а даже если и нет, выйдет ведь он _когда-нибудь_. Не так уж и холодно, занятий завтра нет, а Кей в кои-то веки делает что-то очень глупое и спонтанное, и это _правда_ глупо и спонтанно, а он ужасно скучал по этому чертовому кафе.

Потом он чувствует осторожное прикосновение пальцев к вискам.

Медленно открывает глаза, сперва ничего не видит, смаргивает и фокусирует взгляд.

В свете луны и вывесок лицо Куроо, пусть даже озабоченное и нечеткое, выглядит таким усталым и прекрасным, что Кей не находит слов, просто смотрит. Куроо тоже молчит, только хмурится как-то незнакомо, болезненно – а потом прикасается к щеке Кея, и его ладонь такая теплая. Такая теплая.

Потом Куроо выпрямляется, тянет Кея за собой и быстро открывает дверь черного входа. Заводит внутрь – резче, чем можно было ожидать, но чему тут удивляться: он, должно быть, _перепугался_. Так что Кей позволяет усадить себя на диван, вдыхает запах кофе и шоколада, которым пропитались подушки.

Куроо молча отворачивается и уходит на кухню. Кей размышляет, почему его это не пугает, почему он спокойно снимает обувь и сворачивается клубком – а понимает, только когда уже лежит, уютно закутавшись в свою, нет, тысячу лет назад украденную у Акитеру, худи.

Это его убежище. Этот диван – его убежище, а он и не знал.

Так что Кей не волнуется, что Куроо скрылся в кухне; он закрывает глаза и засыпает.

***

А когда просыпается, Куроо сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, и читает в слабом свете лампы-прищепки. Кей подумывает не трогать его, но… он ведь пришел поговорить, а не получить прощение только потому, что решился снова подойти. Это не то «доведение до конца», о котором говорил Бокуто, и не прыжок через забор по совету Акитеру. И ожидание притворства, что все в порядке, почти не отличается от первопричины всей ситуации.

Нет, Кей пришел поговорить - и только укрепляется в этом решении, когда видит, что рядом с его сложенными очками стоит прикрытая подставкой кружка горячего шоколада, словно именно за ней Куроо уходил на кухню. А Кей знает, что так и есть.

И вместо того, чтобы оставить Куроо спокойно читать его книгу – а он, конечно, все еще читает, все еще учится, работает, – Кей медленно садится, давая время закрыть и отложить учебник.

На этот раз взгляд у Куроо не обеспокоенный или озадаченный, просто… взгляд, открытый, как обычно – хоть и _без улыбки_ , - без озорства или вопросов. А может, с вопросами, только очень хорошо спрятанными. 

А Кей открывает свой гребаный рот и говорит:

\- Можно мне малиновый маффин?

Он не собирался это говорить, но теперь ожидает, что Куроо засмеется. А тот не смеется, отнюдь, только прикрывает глаза на мгновение и улыбается.

Он улыбается, а сердце Кея тихо, очень тихо высвобождается из сотен и тысяч стягивавших его веревок. Путы спадают, и Кей больше не может выносить одиночества.

Так что когда Куроо молча встает и идет на кухню, Кей тащится следом. Тонкие носки не защищают от холодного кафеля, но ему все равно. На голове бардак, но ему все равно. Очки… так, вот _это_ не пойдет, и он возвращается за ними, посмеиваясь над собой.

Куроо всегда работает максимально эффективно, но скорость, с которой сейчас собирает ингредиенты, достает замороженную малину, муку, ваниль и сахар, доходит до абсурда. Он надевает фартук, убирает телефон. Будто просьба Кея была заказом, и это могло бы ранить, если бы Кей не знал, как важны для Куроо заказы.

Так что он решает воспользоваться возможностью и делает вдох.

\- Знаешь, - опережает его Куроо, - это как… Вот у меня есть дом, да?

\- Дом, - повторяет Кей. – Ага.

\- И в нем есть занавески, и ковер, и всякие там… лампочки и прочая фигня. Оно… То есть, все работает. Все очень функциональное. А мне не хочется утруждаться, потому что когда я это обставлял, кто-то постоянно твердил, что красиво все равно не будет.

Куроо закатывает рукава; Кей подает ему венчик, замирает, когда их руки соприкасаются, и снова закукливается в себя. 

\- В общем, гости приходят… Никто особо не присматривается, но гостиная всем нравится, и они такие: _о, здорово, классный у тебя дом_. Обсуждать в нем особо нечего, но если спросить – да, дом им нравится. Значит, все в порядке, так?

Кей прислоняется к столу, наверняка попав прямо в муку: Куроо – фантастический кондитер, но _аккуратностью_ не страдает. Куроо вообще много говорит, да. С шести утра, едва решив скатиться с кровати и стать живым и дышащим раздражителем для Кея, Кенмы или любого профессора, с которого надо стрясти _идеальные_ 95 баллов, Куроо не затыкается, Кею это известно. Но он не настолько туп, чтобы не понимать: молчание Куроо значит гораздо больше, а болтовня – всего лишь прикрытие.

И потому вот этот непрерывный поток слов пугает, нервирует, будто Куроо сейчас прочтет ему лекцию и выставит из кухни… Но он знает Куроо; далеко не все — например, какие заборы можно ломать, а через какие лучше перелезть, точно нет, — но знает, что Куроо терпелив. Терпелив, как когда учил Кея медленному танцу.

Так что он слушает.

\- Все в порядке, да? – говорит Куроо, взбивая тесто венчиком. – Я думаю, что у меня отличный дом, и все думают, что у меня отличный дом, - он делает паузу. – А потом кто-нибудь приходит и начинает: «Слушай, тебе никогда не говорили, что занавески – отстой? А это что за убожество вместо ковра? Ты издеваешься?»

Кей тихонько фыркает, подумывает возразить, что вел себя _совсем не так_ , а потом вспоминает свои слова, их мерзкое послевкусие, и решает: может, и правда. «Тебе кажется, это работает?» Так что он молчит и слушает.

\- И на секунду это для меня как… как пощечина, понимаешь? Я же думал, что у меня все супер. Кто дал этому типу право обижать мои занавески?

Куроо смеется, постукивает венчиком о край чашки, стряхивая капли, откладывает его, отставляет чашу. Кей слушает молчание и ждет слов.

\- Но… Когда кто-то вот так приходит и высказывает тебе все в лицо, это заставляет задуматься.

 _Заставляет задуматься_.

Куроо поворачивается. Смотрит на Кея: мука на щеке, еще больше – на фартуке, и Кей не может, не может, не может отвести глаз. 

\- Наверное, я… - Куроо обрывает себя, смотрит в пол. – Где-то я понимал, что дом был не очень. Но все работало, а я предпочитал генеральную уборку настоящему ремонту, потому что думал, она важнее.

\- Куроо, - говорит Кей, хотя голос не вполне слушается. – Пожалуйста, завязывай с метафорами. Сейчас три часа ночи, а я не Ушиджима.

\- Заткнись, - смеется Куроо. – Ты обидел мои занавески, терпи.

\- _Ничего подобного_. Я сказал только… Сказал только… - Кей глубоко вздыхает и пользуется возможностью. – Я сказал, что это… большие занавески. А дом… дом очень красивый. Просто… эти занавески. Ты… если тебе нужна помощь… пусть даже просто покрикивать, пока будешь вешать занавески…

\- Святый боже, кошмар какой, - улыбка Куроо становится шире, и Кей тоже начинает робко улыбаться. – Держись статистики, Цукки.

\- Прости, - тихо отвечает Кей. – Не надо было этого говорить. Или хотя бы как-то лучше сформулировать. Прости.

Куроо не отвечает, только смотрит с улыбкой, словно ждет – как всегда ждет Кея. Как всегда ждет. И порой все складывается так удачно, что Кей понимает, чего именно, _прежде_ , чем момент оказывается упущен. На этот раз Куроо ждет честности в обмен на честность. А Кей не против.

Он ведь пришел поговорить.

\- Ненавижу чернику.

\- Знаю.

Кей пришел поговорить.

\- Мой брат. Его зовут Акитеру. Он, ээ… На семь лет старше.

\- Приличная разница, - Куроо теперь тоже прислонился к столу и смотрит пристально, искренне. Кей набирает в грудь воздуха, потому что пришел поговорить.

\- Мой брат, - повторяет он. – Когда родители умерли, на него свалилась куча дел. Похороны, бумаги, все такое. Так что две недели подряд я завтракал тостами с черничным джемом.

Куроо сглатывает. Кей видит, как дергается кадык, сжимаются зубы.

\- Каждый день, - продолжает он. – Тосты с черничным джемом. Он действовал на автомате.

Честность за честность. Кей не поэтому так злился десять дней назад, и никогда не винил Акитеру в своей ненависти к чернике. Вообще ни в чем его не винил, и это было, пожалуй, единственным, что он делал правильно в отношении Акитеру. Десять дней назад он злился не из-за черники, но сейчас должен набраться смелости. Он пришел поговорить, и отступать не намерен. Правда, вот только…

\- Могу я спросить, что случилось? – мягко, но не притворно, не с жалостью спрашивает Куроо. Мягко только потому, что именно это сейчас нужно Кею.

Когда Кею было десять, его – их с Акитеру – родители поехали покататься. Нельзя сказать, что они не вернулись, скорее – вернулись, но не так, как должны были. Машина тоже, если уж на то пошло.

\- Водил бы ты аккуратнее, - говорит он. – Эту свою тупую красную машину.

Куроо очень долго молчит. Отводит взгляд, и это так по-человечески, что Кею хочется улыбнуться – как почему-то всегда, когда об этом заходит разговор. А он заходит очень редко. Так что Кей едва заметно улыбается, а Куроо рассматривает свои руки, вытирает и идет к какому-то шкафчику.

Кей не понимает, что происходит, пока Куроо не возвращается. Тогда становится ясно, зачем тот вытер руки, что принес.

В последний раз он видел свои наушники семь месяцев назад, но они выглядят прекрасно – не потрепались, но и не запылились, как будто Куроо иногда доставал их, чтобы протереть. В Кее что-то перемыкает, он не знает, что делать. Не знает, что делать, когда Куроо протягивает их в качестве _извинения_ , которое… которое Кею не нужно. Потому что…

\- Нет, оставь, - говорит он, и Куроо на мгновение выглядит _шокированным_. – Не надо себя недооценивать. Они… Они мне больше не нужны.

Понимаете, Кей пришел поговорить, но так и не рассказал Акитеру, что влюблен в Куроо, а если признается _самому Куроо_ , вот будет номер. Но хотя бы это он способен произнести. То, что должен сказать, и что Куроо должен услышать. Поэтому повторяет:

\- Не надо себя недооценивать.

Куроо осторожно вешает наушники себе на шею, и кончики непослушных волос мажут по красной подложке. С обвивающим наушники проводом он смотрится немного глупо и очень красиво, и Кей делает шаг вперед. А еще Куроо, кажется, в ужасе; это так по-детски и так душераздирающе, и Кей любит его очень, очень сильно.

Обнимая Куроо, он хочет повторить это снова, и сказать: «прости», и – «поспи, пожалуйста», и еще – «сделай что-нибудь с волосами, я тебя умоляю». Но проглатывает все слова, закрывает глаза, чувствует, как наушники впиваются в ключицы, когда Куроо обнимает его в ответ, деревянно и неуверенно.

\- Маффины, - говорит Куроо, деревянно и неуверенно.

\- Плевать, - шепчет Кей. – Не обижайся, Верчетти, но мне плевать.

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из детского стишка: палками и камнями можно поломать мне кости... но слова мне боли никогда не причинят. Для тех, кто привык к названиям из песен - вариация на тему звучит в [The quiet one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=swy0SQriWAk) от The Who.


End file.
